Arendelles Crimson Eclipse
by Nixie Delor
Summary: It's 3 months after the coronation accident. Life has returned to normal for Arendelle. But what happens when Elsa embraces her title "Queen of Blood?" \Dark!Elsa AU/ **SEQUEL TO ARENDELLES CRIMSON MOON***In Progress* *Story art by me*
1. Chapter 1

_**Haha! Who's ready for the sequel to Arendelles Crimson Moon? How long have you guys been waiting for this? Well, here ya go! I have the plot line worked out so now it's just a matter of working on this, The Storm Inside Of Me (also on here for those who might not know), my novel and the prequel to my novel. Yeah, I have A LOT of literary projects XD But I have lots of free time after work so it all works out. Without further delay, here's chapter one of Arendelles Crimson Eclipse!**_

_**(I highly recommend reading my fic Arendelles Crimson Moon first before any new readers tackle this)**_

* * *

Chapter One

It's been about 3 months since the coronation accident. Life in Arendelle has pretty much returned to normal. There are still sects of citizens who are wary about their queens strange blood magic but they keep quiet. Trade with France and Russia have been quite fruitful in the last 3 months and the gates have remained open. Anna couldn't be happier. Her and Kristoff have been together for two months and Elsa was actually making effort to be a sister. It wasn't much but it was more than before. Every now and then there would be some news about the Weselton kingdom or the Westergard kingdom, but it was rarely of any concern for Arendelle. Elsa always wakes up at 8 am sharp to begin her daily routine: eat, bathe, tend to paperwork until 11 am, lunch break. After lunch she strolls about the kingdom for an hour to talk with the citizens and be an active part of her kingdom. After the stroll, she returns to the castle to take care of domestic matters such as choosing the menu for dinner and dessert, checking on the servants, and watering all the plants herself. Elsa tries her hardest to make time for Anna and luckily Anna understands how busy running a kingdom alone can be.

"I wish for once there wouldn't be so much paperwork to look through. Paper cuts are the devils personal blood collectors," Elsa mumbled, waving her finger. "That's the third time I've sliced my finger on this forsaken stack of papers. Why does trade have to involve so much paper? It should just be a simple matter of signing a contract and being done with it." Normally Elsa didn't complain, but Sven had woken her up early this morning in a rather…slobbery way. "Instead of a contract, I have to double check inventory and sign papers for each item on board the ships. I see the necessity in it but it is rather tiresome." A long and heavy sigh escaped her glassed crimson lips as she signed the last paper. "Finally! Now I can have my afternoon break."

Elsa stood from the chair and stretched her back, a few pops loosening her vertebrae. After a slight moment of vertigo, she regally walked out of her office.

"Elsa! Look out!"

The queen had just enough time to turn her head before drippy Sven ran passed her, Kristoff chasing after him. "What in heavens name is going on in here?!" Elsa exclaimed. As she assumed, Anna rounded the corner next. Before the younger sister could pass, a pale hand had latched onto the princesses arm. "Anna, do explain why that clumsy reindeer is recklessly running around my castle with muddy hooves." If there was one thing Elsa couldn't stand, it was unnecessary dirt.

"Oh, well you see," Anna started, brushing off Elsas hand. "Kristoff is trying to give him a bath. Cause his reindeer funk has gotten too strong."

"It must be pretty bad when a man raised by rock trolls can't take it anymore," Elsa muttered.

Anna giggled. "Yeah, crazy right? Still baffled about the troll thing. One day I'll get him to talk about it. Anyway, we thought we could try tricking him by leaving a bunch of carrots by the ocean." Anna waved her hands in opposite directions. "Well, Sven went to go munch the carrots and Kristoff rushed up on him. He managed to nudge Sven into the water but it scared him so he took off."

Elsa groaned. "And which guard do I yell at for allowing a wet reindeer to track mud in here?"

Annas rose lips tilted in an awkward smile as she raised her hand. "Uh, me. I was going outside and forgot to close the doors."

Elsa didn't even blink. "Why am I not surprised?" She really wasn't. "Just make sure to have the workers clean his trail until Sven is out of the castle. I don't want any stains on this carpet." She watched Anna give a perky nod and take off after her boyfriend. Elsa shook her head. Life like this was hectic but it sure beat the years she spent in jail. In retrospect, Elsa scolded herself for not handling that night better. She couldn't help but wonder if her parents would still be alive had she not chosen to stay in jail. It might have seems a ridiculous train of thought to others, but Elsa didn't see it as such. To her, she figured that her parents might have tried to turn their ship around to come back out of guilt for imprisoning their child. Only to have the ship be overturned by a viciously churning sea. In a way, Elsa blamed herself. After all, if she wouldn't have flipped out so badly on Anna over her broken harp, then her parents wouldn't have had to call the guards. It was a depressing thought process and Elsa pushed it from her mind. She went into the den and sat in her satin chair, lifting her feet onto the foot rest. Pale fingers brushed red strands from her eyes as she leaned back. Right on time, a servant brought her a plate of steamed rice, shrimp and a cup of apple cinnamon tea.

"Thank you. Take a break. You've worked since before I was awake." Elsa did her best to give a smile but just felt as if she was posing for an awkward painting. The servant thanked her and left the room with a bow. Elsa began to eat her lunch as she stared out the window, contemplating which area of Arendelle she should start her usual patrol in. A sudden crashing sound broke through her quiet and peaceful mood, making her jump and nearly drop her tea. "What the-" She cut herself off before her formal language slipped. she stretched slightly and stood, walking to the pile of broken glass. There was a stone lying on the ground. Nothing more than that. A thin black eyebrow raised questioningly as to how it came to be in her den. Figuring it was kids being kids, Elsa tossed the rock into the fireplace and sat back in her chair.

Anna had heard the crashing glass and walked in. "Elsa, are you okay? I heard glass break!"

Elsa looked to her freckled sister. "Everything is alright. Just a stray rock from kids playing. Call a servant to get the glass shards picked up and the window repaired, would you?"

"Sure thing!" Anna skipped off, her lime green skirt fluttering about her legs.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, dismissing the rock from her thoughts. she finished her meal and tea, relaxed for her walk. Adjusting her stiletto boots, Elsa stood and walked out. Walking down the stairs, Elsa took the time to appreciate the small decor in the stair well. Tapestries hung from the wall were in rich reds, golds and purples, some were in silky looking blues and greens. Some had finely embroidered details on them. It always amazed Elsa at how someone could sit down and hand stitch the delicate swirls and runic markings on them. The little details could make the simplest things beautiful. She came to the front doors of the castle and opened them, a refreshing oceanic breeze sweeping her midnight black hair from her shoulders. "The ocean," Elsa muttered to herself. "I'll begin my casual patrol at the ocean. Maybe I'll find some new shells that Anna would like." Anna was usually fascinated with the different types of shells. The princess could go on for at least 2 hours about what different kinds of crustaceans and other creatures found home in a shell. The more time Elsa spent with Anna, the more she understood her. Hopefully it was vice versa for Anna. Either way, Elsa was glad to have given Anna a second chance. Elsa stepped out of the castle and headed toward the ocean, noting that the weather felt a lovely 73 degrees, a slight breeze to cools things even more. Once at the ocean, Elsa walked along the shore, stopping to pick up shells or talk with fishers. It seemed that most of the fish were beginning to come back after Elsas accidental water tainting. It was good, fish was one of their main food supplies. she continued her walk, merchants casually greeting her with a bow as she approached. Trade among the kingdom was fruitful and the imports were selling profitably. All good to hear. for a change, Elsa stopped by the orphanage.

"Your majesty, what brings your unannounced visit?" the headmaster bowed deeply.

"I thought I should see the little ones here for a change. It occurred to me how rarely I visit them. It must not be a good image. I don't want the kids to think that even the queen doesn't like them." Elsa replied, casually walking passed the woman and into the main room. All the children were playing until one saw her.

"Queen Elsa!" After those two words, the other children stopped and stared.

"Don't worry kids. You keep playing. I just thought I would come by and see how you're doing. Anna tells me all about you lively bunch."

A brown haired girl skipped up to her. "And she tells us all about you too! I'm Emmy!"

Elsa felt her glossed lips twitch up in a small smile at the girl. "Hi Emmy. Would you like a sea shell?" she held out her armful of shells for the girl to look at. The other kids shyly approached. "You can all have one if you like." Elsa bent down and laid the shells on the floor. "I picked them up along the beach." She turned to the headmaster. "How often do they get out?"

The woman blinked, startled by the abrupt question. "Uh, maybe once or twice a month?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Even I know that isn't good for kids. They should get out more than that. I say at least once a week. That's an order." The kids overheard her and started cheering. Elsa bowed slightly to the kids. "You're welcome. I must be going now but do enjoy the shells. Be careful not to break them. Ma'am," She walked passed the headmaster and back out to the street. It felt strangely fulfilling to have gone to the orphanage. Elsa sighed lightly and continued her stroll. She chatted with the school masters about how the kids were doing in school, stopped by the farmers gathering to order some more food and went back to the castle. It was well after dark by the time she returned home. A little passed her usual time but Elsa didn't mind.

"Elsa! where shave you been?" Although whether Anna minded was another matter.

"Oh." Elsa blinked and turned to her sister after taking off her stilettos. "I was out a bit later than I anticipated. I paid a visit to the orphanage you volunteer at."

"You did?" Anna blinked, shock all over her.

"Yeah. I gave them the seashells I had originally planned to give to you. Lively bunch of squirts aren't they?"

Annas face split into a huge grin. "Elsa, you really are trying! That makes me so happy!" Anna glommed her sister.

"Well, I've got years to make up for, don't I? I do believe it's bed time though. The moon was rising when I came back." Elsa got free of Annas death hug and walked to their room, Anna following. Before falling asleep, Elsa shared the story of her day with Anna, only a little startled to hear Anna snoring near the end. Elsa rolled her eyes jokingly. "Goodnight Anna," she mumbled, wrapping up in her blanket and closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

_**Hopefully you guys will enjoy this new fanfiction! Thanks for reading the first chapter of the sequel!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry for the wait on an update. I finally have a day off today after 4 straight 8+ hour work shifts. Hope this chapter makes it worth the wait!**_

* * *

Chapter Two

"Elsa wake up, wake up, wake up!" Annas voice rang through Elsas dream of snow and roses.

"Mmph, whaaaat?" Elsa groaned, moving her head under the pillow.

"Come on! The festival starts soon!"

"Five more minutes," Elsa groaned, rolling over.

"Oh come on! You promised you'd join me!" Anna protested, yanking the pillow from her older sister.

Elsas black hair fluttered over her eyes as the created draft blew across her for a few seconds. She twitched her nose and stretched with a yawn. "Alright, alright." She sat up and looked to the window. The sun was just barely rising. Elsa got up early, no doubt but never before the sun. "You dork, the sun isn't even out yet." Elsa rubbed her drowsy eyes and glared at Anna. "I know I get up early but this is ridiculous."

"We gotta get everything ready!"

With a huge yawn, Elsa sat up. "Alright, alright. I just need a few minutes to-" A pillow was thrown at her. "Mmmf!" Pale, black nailed hands flailed momentarily at the unwarranted feathery assault. "What was that for?!"

"We don't have time! Get up!" Anna grabbed Elsas hands and dragged her from the bed. Elsa, in the midst of a stretch, got back at Anna by going deadweight. "Ooof! Oh come on you drama queen! Get up!"

"Okay okay I'm up." Elsa stood and brushed off her silk nightgown, yawning again. "So, what all needs to be done?"

Anna spun in place. "Ok so we still need to decorate some stuff on the outside the castle."

"Let the servants handle it. What do we have to personally do?"

Anna blinked. "Well, nothing really. I just wanted to help them."

Elsa groaned loudly. "Really? Are you serious? That, that was a thing? Really? I'm going back to bed. I know I promised and all but I do have a busy schedule and I'll need all the rest I can get." She flopped back onto her bed and wrapped in the blanket. Elsa loved to be warm. She dozed off and was woken later by the sun through the giant triangle window. Elsa groaned again and threw her pillow at the window. "That window is like an agent for anti-sleep groups. Whoever decided that would be a good design needs to be beheaded; for they obviously have no concept of the effects of light on sleep." Elsa yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes again. Dark red optics scanned the room for Anna but didn't find her. "She must be downstairs already." Elsa laid down and stretched, getting her muscles ready. After a few seconds of lightheadedness, Elsa stood and walked to her wardrobe. What would she wear today? Elsa decided on a black gown with a violet web pattern over the chest and a red satin cape. She went in the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth and went downstairs. As always, her black stilettos were at the foot of the stairs. Elsa didn't like the idea of walking up stairs in heels. It could be dangerous and even life threatening if there was a misstep.

After putting her boots on, Elsa went to the office to begin her daily routine. There was a small stack of papers for review. A small amount compared to the usual two stacks. It took her only about half an hour to finish the paperwork. Elsa left her office and went to the ballroom, looking for Anna. she hand't heard a sound form the young princess-unusual since Anna usually would poke her head in the office while Elsa did paperwork. Anna was a in the ballroom, running about with a bunch if frilly paper decorations around her shoulders.

Anna saw Elsa and stopped in her run, sliding across the floor. She slid until she hit one of the tables and knocked it over. Paper cups and salad plates scattered, some plates breaking. "Elsa!" Annas strawberry blonde hair popped up from under a mess of paper cups. "Did you finish your paper work already?"

Black nails covered crimson lips, stifling a giggle. "Yes, it was a relatively short session. What have you gone going on in here?" She gestured around the room. "And I don't believe paper cups will soon come into fashion, even if royalty were to wear it." Elsa crossed her arms with a smirk as Anna stood, cups stuck to her from static electricity.

Anna brushed the cups off of her while the servants picked up the mess. "I guess you're right on that. Paper fashion wouldn't really be a good idea if it rained anyway," she giggled. "Hey Elsa, I have a curious question."

"What would that be?"

"Where are you gonna live? You got this castle and that awesome black castle you built in the mountains."

Elsa blinked. It was a good question. She'd forgotten about her second castle. Black nails tapped her left forearm as she contemplated what to do. "Well, I suppose my second castle can be a vacation spot for us once in a while. It would be a shame if that work of my skills were to go to waste."

"Makes sense to me!" Anna skipped to her sister. "So, what are you up to?"

"I came to check on you. And it seems t'was not in vain." Elsa plucked confetti and paper strings from Annas hair. "How are the preparations coming along?" She strode out onto the ballroom floor and glanced around. There were brightly colored paper stringers, balloons and paper dolls all over the walls. Elsa preferred dark colors herself but Anna was in charge of decor so she was tolerating it. "It looks, er, lovely in here Anna."

"I know, too bright and colorful for your taste. But I do appreciate the compliment Elsa." Anna smiled. "Just a few more stringers need to be placed and it'll be ready for the party after the festival march."

"Wonderful. Do come to the courtyard when you're done." She gave her best attempt at a smile before leaving the room. Elsa wasn't much for socialization. She had spent 10 years in jail, what could be expected? She felt like an awkward 3 legged turtle trying to get back on its feet after being knocked on its back. How strange of her to make such an analogy. With a slight shrug of her shoulders, Elsa walked to the kitchen to check on the staff there. She could smell various dishes, see plates of varied dishes for all types of diets and different beverages. All was coming along well. Humming a random tune, Elsa left for the front doors of the castle. She heard a slip of paper fall as the doors were opened and glanced down. Curiosity came over the young queen and she bent down to pick it up. The words on it made her sigh irritatedly.

"Blood Witch. Ye shall be burnt at the stake."

What improper sentence structure. Burnt was past tense. Grammar was one of her pet peeves. Pale hands crumbled the paper as she walked out into the courtyard. What petty actions. Someone had too much free time on their hands. Elsa placed the crumbled paper in a fire paper pile and continued her walk. the streets were lined with perennial pansies and some sunflowers. Fitting for the Spring Festival of Maidens. The citizens were busy decorating whatever they could, some were cleaning up the streets. It made Elsa proud that her citizens took care of their home. Some people wouldn't think twice about leaving their trash and pet defecation on the streets or in the grasses. Elsa turned, hearing steps behind her.

Anna came hustling behind her. "Wow! It's so pretty out here! The townspeople must have been up all night getting things ready!"

"I agree. Their efforts are not in vain and are greatly appreciated. This years festival will be a magnificent one."

"The orphanage is even putting on a play! Won't that be so much fun?"

What could the play be about? Elsa looked to her sister, locking dark red eyes with vivid teal eyes. "It will surely be enjoyable. Come, let us get to our places in the festival march." The sisters locked arms and walked (somewhat gracefully with Anna stumbling a few times) to their places.

* * *

_**Hooray! Another chapter of the sequel done! Sorry for the wait. Work is a bitch. But my hours have calmed down for the next week so updates won't take so long. See you there! Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Woo! Updated The Storm Inside Of Me before this! With a day off, I can finally update :D So, here's chapter 3!**_

* * *

Chapter Three

Elsa watched her sister hop around on their chariot. The festival was going well so far. Anna was busy waving to people and giggling about seeing Kristoff standing on Sven, only to fall over. So she didn't see what Elsa did. There was a group of people separated from the rest of the citizens, staring intently at their queen. What was their problem? Their eyes burnt straight through Elsa, making her uncomfortable. She twitched her lips up into an attempt at a smile and waved to the group, only for them to huddle into themselves. What odd behavior. Elsa shrugged it off as the sect of people who were still wary of her strange cursed powers. AS the chariot was pulled through the streets of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna enjoyed the fair breeze coming from the ocean, accompanied by the orchestra music from the cart behind them. The sky was partly cloudy, adding a refreshing cool touch to the weather. The line of carts stopped at the courtyard square, where Elsa and Anna took their places in the audience for the play the orphanage was putting on. Elsa wondered what the play could be of while Anna talked of how the orphans had done all the work for it themselves. She went on to say that they did the musical arrangements, the stage set up, the script and of course the casting and acting. Elsa was rather impressed that such young children put so much dedication and hard work into one thing. Truly a testament to their young spirits.

Orphanage headmaster Laylin walked onto the stage. "Welcome everyone! It is indeed a lovely day for our Spring Festival of Maidens. Thank you for joining us. Your adorable little orphans have put together everything in this play themselves. Without further ado, I'm proud to present this years play: Sisterly Bonds." She walked off stage as the curtains parted.

Elsa blinked and sat forward, black hair shifting as the scenery came into view. The stage was decorated to look like the inside of the palace ballroom. what was going on? Was this a play about her coronation day? Well, it would be interesting to see how the kids interpreted the incident. Elsa glanced at Anna, who seemed to be just as fascinated as she was. Her red eyes returned to the stage and watched the kids. As the kids portrayed the reveal of Elsas powers, Elsa felt her lip twitch up to the left in a smirk. Who would have thought these kids would want to make a play about her? It was touching, in a way. She continued to watch the play as the girl playing her ran off stage, leaving a trail of red over a blue floor while a few people called mean names after her. Is that what had happened when Elsa left the fjord? It was possible, though she never once looked back after she had left. The girl playing the queen had a great voice, singing a song about never going back to the past. Had the people possibly heard her singing her liberation song the night she left? If so she had some pretty strong vocal power. Now the kids were showing how Anna and Kristoff met. Elsa couldn't help her slight giggle at the awkwardness so perfectly captured by the little red haired girl playing Anna. And if this play was based off of actual facts, then Anna and Kristoff had met rather…weirdly. Kids dressed as wolves chased after the sled, only stopping after coming to a black patch on the floor. Anna had been chased by wolves and jumped a chasm to get to her that night? That was impressive. Elsa glanced to Anna, who was looking at her. Anna nodded and pointed at the play. Elsa returned her gaze to see the confrontation between the girls acting as her and Anna. After the argumentative song, a black cat ran on stage and chased after the kids dressed as Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa tilted her head, reflecting upon her actions. In retrospect, perhaps having a panther chase after her only family was a bad idea. Little Anna stumbled awkwardly away with Kristoff helping her. They moved along, little kids dressed in mossy green clothes rolling out in front of them. They talked of how Anna was in danger of dying since her blood had been cursed to run thin with every beat. Elsa felt herself slink down in her chair, shame guilting her heart. She had nearly killed Anna? Sure, Anna had been a pain but she never really wanted the young princess dead. She glanced around at the audience, almost everyone was watching the play with full attention. Her eyes once again found the huddled group from the festival parade. Once again they were staring at her, but this time with angry eyes. That wasn't good. Elsa quickly turned around and returned her focus to the play. Now the scene showed Anna stumbling about on stage, Kristoof on the other end. In the middle were kids dressed as Elsa and Hans. Hearing her clever comebacks made the queens glossed lips smirk. All of those lines were just randomly improvised. After Hans fell back and Elsa turned to leave him, Hans got up again. Why did she have a habit of never looking back on what she had left behind? She silently told her stage self to turn and see Hans coming back for an attack, only to see stage Anna run and jump in front of the blade. Elsa, still shocked by the actual act, found herself leaning forward. Granted it wasn't real, little Anna still fell behind little Elsa. Little Elsa turned around and gasped, leaning down and placing her hands on Anna. The two got up together and both stage punched Hans, making him take a dive off stage. Soon, the kids were dancing around on stage on a red floor cover. Elsa tilted her head. At that moment, she hadn't realized it, but shouldn't they people be horrified they were skating on bloody ice water? Perhaps it was just a in the moment type thing. The crowd erupted in cheers, Elsa clapping as well.

After the play, the kids lined up together on stage and bowed. Elsa was rather touched that the kids had chosen to make a play about her and Anna. She was the first to stand and clap, the others following her lead. "Wasn't that a wonderful play Elsa?"

The pale queen turned to her sister with a slight smile. "It was. I didn't know you went through so much to come after me."

"That's only part of it. They didn't know about the part where Hans revealed he lied about loving me just so he could get the throne."

"He did what?!" Elsa was outraged. It was one thin got lie, but not even she would cross the line when it came to a persons emotions. Though her actions in the past may have suggested the opposite. "He's lucky he isn't here or I'd kick him so hard in one place he would be lucky to conceive a child afterward."

Anna giggled. "It's alright Elsa. I'm fine and in the end he led me to Kristoff, who as weird as he may be, is a much better man for me."

"That I fully agree on. Though I do wish he had better hygienic habits," Elsa mumbled. "Anna, have you noticed a strange group of people throughout the day? I saw a group of people during the parade and again during the play. They were staring at me rather angrily."

Anna looked around. "Uh, I don't see them."

Elsa glanced about the crowd, not seeing them herself. Perhaps they had left? "Nevermind, they must have left." She began walking to the castle for the after play refreshments in the ball room. Anna babbled on about how the kids had worked so hard to put on the play. Elsa was still wondering about those people who seemed to be intent on making her feel unwanted in her own home. What did they want? Why did they give her those looks? True, she still had some redeeming to do for her thoughtless actions, but what else could she do? If they wanted her to step down, it wouldn't happen. Anna was too naive and too immature to take the throne. She just brushed it off and walked with Anna into the ballroom, the citizens following at a comfortable distance. Her and Anna stood by the drink table and chatted about the dreams they had the night before, made fun of some silly dancers and enjoyed each others company. A slight touch on Elsa arm made her swivel around. "Yes?"

A blonde woman was staring at her. "Your majesty, may I have a word with you? Alone?"

Elsa raised a thin black eyebrow. "Why alone? Whatever you have to say you can tell me here."

"Well, I am among a few people who don't feel quite right with you on the throne."

"I apologize for you feeling that way, but under our countries law I am queen. And nothing short of a tragic accident could change that. If you will excuse me, I would like to talk with my sister." The queen turned her back on the woman, wrapping her red lace cape around her arms.

"Your majesty if you would just hear out our complaints-" Once again the woman reached out and grabbed the queens arm.

"Do not touch me without my consent!" Elsa flung her arm to the side, releasing the woman's grip on her. "I said I am done speaking with you, now please leave it at that. I would not wish to lose my temper and ruin this most joyous time during our festival." Elsa turned to Anna and took her sisters wrist. "Come Anna. Let us go somewhere else in this room so we won't be bothered by this woman's frivolous words." The two began walking away, the woman crying out that Elsa would regret not listening. "not likely," Elsa mumbled under her breath as her and Anna joined a group of people who were dancing.

* * *

_**Hope you guys are enjoying the sequel so far! Don't worry, the main plot will be revealed soon enough. You can't rush great literature (at least I hope it's great) XD Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, so while dealing with trying to raise money for rent due to the rent paying person moving out and working 2 jobs, I've finally had time to update this fanfic as well! Thanks for the patience! Hopefully the contents of this chapter will make up for the long wait. I now present, Chapter 4!**_

* * *

Chapter Four

The party had been a success, Anna enjoying the company of others even though Kristoffs dancing greatly embarrassed her. Elsa herself had sat down on her throne after a few rounds of dancing to rest her feet. Perhaps stiletto heel boots weren't such a wise choice of footwear for a queen. Elsa shrugged it off, deciding she would keep her dancing to a minimal. The queen indulged in some of the chocolate fondue and crumb cakes, sitting upon her throne. The evening went by rather quickly, nothing other than the blatant disrespect of that particular woman and a crashing table to make the evening eventful. Once all the guests had gone home, Elsa and Anna started to walk down the hall.

"So Kristoff was doing this funky chicken dance while wiggling his hips like he was hoola hooping right? And he didn't notice there was a small puddle of champagne on the floor spilled by a drunk guy. Well, Kristoff stepped on it while he was swinging his hip out and he ended up sliding partially across the floor." Anna was laughing so much she was holding her sides. "He slid under the buffet table and flipped it by accident. When he came out from under the table, he was covered in finger food and dressing!"

Elsa blinked and stared atAnna. "THAT'S what the crash was?! I thought maybe Sven had ran in and knocked a table over. I wishI could have seen it but I was preoccupied talking with the duke of Russia. He was informing me of recent trade delays due to inner city trouble. but that huge crash was Kristoff? Maybe it's best he doesn't do anymore dancing."

"Your majesty, may I speak with you alone?"

A slightly deep voice drew her attention and she turned around. "Hans?"

"Ah no, though I am one of his identical brothers. My name is James. James Westergard." He was indeed identical to Hans with the exception of having blue eyes and a bit of a mustache.

"How nice to meet you, I suppose." Elsa turned to Anna. "Do excuse me while I talk with him. I'll meet you in the den."

"Okay! Take your time. It's still kinda early." Anna skipped off into the hallway.

"Your majesty, I first would like to formally apologize for the actions of my youngest sibling. His blind ambition and need for recognition can make him do stupid and rather crazy things." He bent down on one knee, head bowed to Elsa. "I do hope you do not hold the Southern Isles in the same regard as you do him."

Elsa raised a thin black eyebrow at his posture. "Do stand up. I appreciate the gesture of respect however it is below a prince such as yourself to kneel on the floor. As for your brother, he is responsible for his own actions. Therefore I hold nothing on your kingdom or your people. It is not your fault that one deranged person happened to be in the royal bloodline. I still respect your kingdom and citizens."

James straightened himself, standing a few inches over the queens head. "My humblest and deepest gratitude for such words, my queen." He gave her a smile. "Thank you for not begrudging my kingdom."

Elsa sighed silently, hiding her eye roll. "Why should I hold an entire nation responsible for one persons actions? I'm pretty sure no one told him to try and dismantle the monarchy of my kingdom."

"A valid and very true observation."

Was this really all the gentleman wanted? To idly chat? Elsa wasn't necessarily anti-social, she just had a schedule to keep to. " there anything else you wanted?"

"I was wondering if perhaps I could keep you company? You come across as a very intellectual woman with peculiar interests. I'd like to spend time with you."

That wasn't the least bit creepy. Hey I'm a random stranger related to the jackass who tried to overthrow and kill you! Let's chat! Naturally she was just so slightly suspicious of him. But what harm could it do? Besides, it would be nice to have a conversation with someone that didn't involve reindeer, rock trolls, ice or gardening. Perhaps this was a chance for company of equal intelligence. "Hm, well I see no harm in such. What would you like to discuss first?"

"I was actually very curious of your kingdom. Has it always been a port city?"

A peculiar question. "If I remember correctly from my history lessons, it wasn't always a port city. According to ancient scrolls and depictions, there was actual a good 10 miles of land around the castle. The scrolls say that there was a massive earthquake that cracked the ground deep beneath the surface. And over time the crack grew due to erosion from underwater currents."

"I did not know that."

"Well now you do. Now to be fair, what is your kingdom like?"

James shrugged. "Well, my father is king right now, I'm just a prince. Content in my place in the bloodline."

"Which is?"

"I am 2nd to the throne." He shrugged again, seeming to not really care about it. "Back to your question however. The Southern Isles are isles, as the name implies. Just two simple yet extensive islands. The grass is always green, as you can imagine, due to moisture from all around reaching the mainland. There is a mountain range on the second isle, it covers half the island itself. You might have guessed by now that our main exports are ocean based such as fish, seashell jewelry, pearls, oysters, things of that nature."

"Interesting," Elsa nodded. "What do you do for fun in your homeland?"

"Well, the varies from person to person. Some would take to the ocean to ride the waves, some like to go hiking on the mountain trails, others enjoy fishing. I myself would much rather set myself in a comfy chair beside a lit fireplace with a good book and glass of Chardonè."

"Ah, a fellow literary enthusiast. What types of literature do you enjoy most?"

"I find the science fiction literature to be fascinating. It is rathe intriguing to read of how some predict the future to be."

Elsa was ever so slightly impressed. "I should venture into the subject matter sometime. I tend to read in the fantasy realm. The imagination of others can be vastly impressive and entertaining."

"Shall we go outside for a stroll under the moonlight? It would be relaxing to get some fresh air after being indoors for so long."

Elsa nodded and the two walked outside. The spent time discussing theatrical subject matter, literature, constellations and marine life. Elsa was enjoying herself. They returned to the palace as the moon was rising. "You are welcome to stay in a guest room if you would like to. I rather enjoy your company."

"Thank you for very much for your generous offer."

Elsa turned to a servant. "Show him to the guest rooms. Whatever one he picks, be sure someone is there to provide service should he request it." The servant nodded and she waved goodnight to James. 'That was unexpectedly pleasant.' Elsa stretched as she walked to her room, cape fluttering lightly behind her.

Anna had been up waiting for her. "Sooooooo? How did it go? Are you two a thing? I saw you smile at him. I totally ship you two!"

Elsa blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Ship? What on earth does that mean?"

"Oh it's a term I've heard some townsfolk say. It's short for relationship. Get it? You and that guy make such a cute couple!"

"Anna, I barely met the man. How can you possibly, what was that word, ship us so quickly?"

"Because you two look so darn cute together that's why!"

"That is hardly grounds for 'shipping' us. I would much rather learn about him before I even think about this 'shipping' thing you're doing." Elsa grabbed a silk nightgown from the wardrobe and walked behind the changing shade.

"So, what'd you guys do? Where'd you go? Was it romantic?"

Typical Anna to be excited over something so silly. "We went for a walk and discussed different topics. It was a very intellectually stimulating experience."

"Oh I bet something was stimulated alright," Anna purred.

"Anna!" Elsa threw her gloves at Anna. "You have such a dirty mind sometimes! How improper for a princess such as yourself!"

"Pbbbt," Anna rolled her eyes. "Hey one of us has to have fun, Ms. Mature."

"I'm only mature because I have a responsibility to the kingdom."

"Whatever. Just get in bed, it's late and I'm tired."

Elsa placed her black gown in the dirty clothes hamper and laid on her bed. "I didn't tell you to wait up for me."

"I was being nice."

"More like nosy. You just wanted to know if I'd 'get some' as you put it."

"How did you know?!" Annas face flushed.

"Because you're you and that's what you do. Goodnight Anna."

Anna laughed. "True. Goodnight sis."

Elsa tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dreams were plagued with horrid visions.

"Witch! Monster! Demon!"

what?! Why were the people saying that? Who were they saying it to?! Elsa couldn't see anything, she could only hear, smell and feel. There was something around her eyes, hands and feet. What was going on? She must be tied and blindfolded. But why?

"Witch! You shall burn for your crimes!"

Crimes? What crimes? This was ridiculous. Elsa struggled against her restraints. "What's going on! I demand you release me!"

"We'll never release a traitor like you!"

"Traitor?! What an outlandish claim! What could I have possibly done to betray the country!?"

"You nearly killed us with your cursed magic!"

"I came back and remedied that did I not?!"

"You nearly caused the princess' death!"

"Anna did that because she cares for me. I did not ask for her to take the sword strike for me."

The citizens all let out various cries of disgust and outrage. The more important question on Elsas mind was how they had managed to capture her. Weren't the royal guards supposed to stop such acts?! she heard people arguing amongst themselves. All the arguments she heard were about what to do with her. "What to do with me? You can release me before I have you all tried for treason!"

"Burn hellspawn!"

The smell came first. It was sulfur and hay. What was she on? Pale hands reached down and felt wood. She was probably on a shoddily made platform. Heat came next. It reached her feet first. The heat and smell got stronger. Then the crackling came. They were burning her!? She had to escape. Anyway she could. Elsa struggled against her restraints. If she was able to see, she could just control someone to put out the fire and untie her. But seeing as that wasn't the case, she was on her own. Elsa flinched, feeling the tips of flames on her toes and heel bottoms. She was running out of time. "Come on, come on…" Elsa kept struggling but it wasn't any use. She was tied too tight. The flames reached her legs and Elsa retained her dignity, biting her lip so she wouldn't give her captors the satisfaction of hearing her scream. If she were to die, she would do it with dignity and pride. Tears soaked the blindfold as the pain consumed her body. "So this is death. Well, I suppose it's time to accept it," Elsa murmured, a shaky smirk on her lips. Her breath quickened to one breath every second as the flames wrapped her torso. "God this is so painful! Make it stop!" She groaned through clenched teeth. The flames moved to her shoulders, catching her hair alight.

Elsa sat bolt upright in bed, panting. Her dark red eyes darted around the room while her pale hands patted herself and the bed. Was this reality? It had to be. The smell of sulfur, burn in ghat and flesh was gone, the shouting of the citizens and roaring of the flames were gone as well. Elsa wiped her forehead, sweat having dampened it. "Thank god," was murmured between glossed crimson lips. "That was horrid. Why that dream?" Elsa shook her head, placing her face in her hands. Surely the dream would haunt her during the day.

* * *

_**Thanks for being so patient while I was having life thrown at me. As I mentioned in The Storm Inside Of Me, I've raised $405 for rent so far. Almost there. Well, thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 5!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you much for waiting patiently for an update. Life is crazy lately. But here's chapter 5!**_

* * *

Chapter Five

Elsa couldn't find her way back to sleep, so her day started around 6:30 that morning. Elsa decided that before she started on the paperwork, she would do something she hand't done in years. The young queen kept dressed in her nightgown for comfort as she strode down the hall and turned left after 2 doors. Behind the oak door was her parents room. She stared at the brass door knob, a little hesitant. She hadn't thought about entering her parents room since their deaths. A hint of guilt stabbed at her for not attending their funeral. The guilt was dulled by the memory of being imprisoned during the funeral. Elsa shook her head slightly, hair falling over her eyes. It was the only way she would get closure. she sonly turned the knob and opened the door, closing it gently behind her. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, only that she would know by instinct when she found it. The room hadn't been touched, as was tradition. It had been a few years, only one more year and the room would be cleaned. She never understood the tradition herself. Elsa wandered aimlessly around the room. Her parents had a strange array of colors around their room. The bed was covered in dark green blankets with golden pillowcases on the pillow cases. The dresser was a red mahogany, the walls were a gentle lavender, the window had a dark brown curtain and the floor was a pastel yellow tile. An odd mix of colors but her parents were odd themselves.

Elsa wandered the small room until she found a desk with papers on it. It looked like private notes. If she remembered right, the writing matched her fathers. elsa lifted a thin black eyebrow as she read the notes.

"Today, Elsa claimed to see a ghost in her room. I could have sworn I saw it, too. But it could have just been the shadows playing on me. She mentioned the entity cursed her. I'm thinking it was just a bad dream that seemed all too real."

"We were tending to Anna earlier this morning while she was crying. Elsa walked by and yelled something, then little Anna flew across the bed. We have no idea what happened. She wasn't hurt but now I'm starting to wonder what's going on around here."

"The servants have been observing Elsa in secret for me while I cannot be by her. Her behavior seems normal though she shows signs of anti-socialism and a dislike for her sister. This behavior is slightly concerning. I'm worried that Elsa may have something wrong with her brain."

"My fears were nothing compared to what the truth is. She wasn't lying about the entity or the curse. Today was terrifying. I don't know what happened but I heard Elsa screaming and Anna crying. Me and Iddun went to see what was going on. Elsa was screaming about her harp and paintings being ruined and it being Annas fault. Whatever curse Elsa has, it allows her to control people. She had Anna against a wall and threw her out the window without even touching her. After Iddun and I arrived, we were frozen in place by her strange power. It must be controlled and studied. Perhaps there's a away to reverse this, this terrifying force. Elsa has turned hostile and I blame the curse. Perhaps there's a way to reach through the curse to Elsa."

"Elsas attitude is worsening. She's become hostile and anti-social, distant and detached. She no longer seems to care about anything or anyone. Most of all Elsa shows hatred toward Anna. Perhaps this is all our fault. We thought she would be happy to be a big sister, we didn't believe her about the entity or the curse and we pretty much ignored her during Annas infant years. We need help from someone with experience in magical things. We need to travel to The Misty Woods. The locals there are firm believers in magic. Maybe they can find a way to break this curse on our daughter. If not, then I fear for the safety of our people and for Elsa herself."

"What in the name of bats and wolves?!" Elsa scoffed. "It took me throwing Anna out a window for him to believe what I've known all along?! Perhaps if he would have done research sooner none of this would have happened." Annoyed with her father, Anna placed the notes down and continued looking on the desk. Opening one of the drawers, she noticed a barely visible thin line on the drawer. Curious, her black nails moved along the bottom of the drawer. They caught where the line began and the bottom lifted. There was a journal underneath it. It must have been her mothers, the writing was too light and calligraphic for it to be Agdars. Elsa opened it to see a picture of herself as an infant on the inside cover. Sure enough, Idduns name was written underneath the picture. Elsa turned her eyes to the first page.

"Today our precious princess was born. She's so sweet and cute. Though I am quite worried about her. Her eyes and hair are way different then ours. Is there something wrong with her? I hope not. She seems perfectly healthy and the doctor gave her a healthy check out. But still those eyes. Red, dark red. Why such a color? It's such a dark color. It reminds me of war and death. Oh how I hope her eye color changes as she grows older."

"Her eye color hasn't changed and she's almost one. Maybe it's a birth defect the doctor doesn't know how to find?"

"I'm afraid Elsa is a strange girl. She doesn't want to play with the other kids. Instead she just draws and plays that harp. Is she maybe just too mature for her age? I hope nothing is wrong with her."

We told Elsa about her being an older sister. She didn't take it so well. Perhaps we should have talked with her about it first? I hope this doesn't have any negative effects later."

"Elsa had a realistic nightmare tonight. She claimed a ghost cursed her? That doesn't make any sense though. Ghosts aren't real. As for curses, well, if you believe strongly enough, you'll draw that energy. We managed to calm her down so she could sleep again. But it was still a strange dream for a young girl to have."

"Anna flew across the room today! I had her on the bed beside me as I as going to change her diaper. She was crying and I heard Elsa yelling outside our door. That was when Anna flew across the room. It's such a strange coincidence. Could Elsa somehow be responsible? What if that ghost and curse were real? Does that make me a bad mother for not believing her?"

"Elsa. Where did I go wrong? Why would you attack your family like that? It was simply terrifying! Running to hear Elsa screaming, Anna crying, seeing Anna flying out the window and then being kept in place simply by Elsas hand being pointed at us. The look in her eyes…It was frightening. there was so much anger and hatred…I fear something dark has taken hold of her. Will I ever get my girl back?"

"Elsas demeanor has darkened. She no longer cares for conversation and would rather be alone. The look in her eyes when she looks at you…That' snot my girl anymore. Something dark has claimed her. I've lost my daughter to darkness and I fear that darkness will consume us all…"

Elsa had read enough. She slammed the journal shut and threw it against the wall. "Were my parents really so frightened of their own daughter? Why couldn't they have just believed me when I told them what had happened that night!? They steadily grew terrified of me…" Her eyes lowered to her hands. Elsas pale fingers curled and uncurled. "They died frightened of their daughter and heir to the throne…" She closed her eyes, a thin frown pressed on her glossed lips. "Darkness, they claim. It wasn't darkness. Not at all. I just grew out of being so needy of them. and imprisoning me. What right did they have to do that for?! Anna should have been the one punished not me!" Elsa stopped herself rom ranting and breathed deeply for a few seconds. "Let it go, Elsa. The past is in the past." Her eyes scanned the room, finding the now disheveled journal by a nightstand. "Though it's hard to feel at peace when I now know the real reason they kept me locked up for so long. they were afraid of a possible dark throne siege. Some parents. You;d think they'd have more faith in their child than that. Is it any wonder I'm the way I am?" Having had enough time in her parents room, Elsa left and went back to her room to change clothes and begin her daily routine.

* * *

_**So for home sitch, we have rent for October. November is in question though. I made a gofundme called emergency rent by rayven luna nite. The goal this time is just the last $225 we need. i'll stop now, since it's too early in the morning and I need sleep. Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for waiting so long for an update! My other fics have been updated (The Storm Inside Of Me and Behind Sapphire Eyes) so if you want you can check those out, too**_.

* * *

Chapter Six

Elsa changed into a red and black gown with a a translucent violet cape, putting black ballet flats on her feet instead of her stiletto boots. She left her room, Anna still dead asleep on the other bed. Elsa shook her head with a tiny smile and began to walk to her office.

"Elsa! There you are!"

The queen blinked, hearing her name called so familiarly. She turned to see James walking toward her. "Oh, good morning James. How was your sleep?"

"It was rather pleasant, especially not waking up to little brothers screaming and running around the place. Thank you for asking. How was your slumber, Queen?"

Elsa sighed. "It could have been more substantial, however I will be fine. What do you plan to do today?"

James gave the question a moment of thought. "Perhaps I could go around Arendelle and see if anyone wants any help with anything. Maybe head down to the farmscapes and help harvest the crops."

"If that's what you would like to do, so be it. I have paperwork to tend to, then oversee the trade shipments coming in." She began to walk to her office.

"Oh, your majesty, if I may, I would like to propose something."

Elsa looked over her shoulder to James. "And what would that be?"

James straightened his posture even more and bowed. "I would like to propose a trade between our kingdoms."

Elsa stared silently at him, a black eyebrow slightly raised. "I don't believe you are in position to propose such a thing, as you are only prince. Should not your father, the king, be the one to offer me such a thing?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. However he is away to another country and I am temporary king."

"Then your mother should handle the dealings."

James turned his head away, acting almost ashamed. "She cannot. Nor will she ever again." He paused with a long sigh. "My mother has passed recently. In fact, not shortly after my younger brothers disgrace to our family name and kingdom."

Elsas expression became one of reproach and compassion, sympathy and understanding. "I see. I apologize. I did not know. I can relate to your loss. I lost my parents 3 years ago to a sea voyage gone wrong. I take back what I said about your mother. Hopefully you don't find my words to be crass."

James gave a small smile. "It's quite alright. You didn't know. There's no way you could have."

Elsa nodded and began to walk away again. "Whatever you choose to do with your day, I hope you enjoy it." She waved her black nailed hand behind her as she walked to her office. There was a silence accompanied by only Elsa steps and the muffled sounds Annas snore. An enjoyable peace and quiet resided in her office as the pale queen sat down to being the paper reviewing. As usual for every first Tuesday of the month, a new shipment of marble and silk was coming in. There was a usual report on the livestock and wildlife population, and some revised laws for review. All of which were taken care of in a matter of minutes. After the paperwork, Elsa quickly stopped by the bedroom door, listening. Anna was still snoring away so she was clear to go take care of the incoming imports.

It didn't take long to reach the docks from her castle, so travel time was relatively short. The shipment was small, given the materials in the homeland were running in short supply. Understandable. She oversaw the delivery and checked off each item, finishing and returning to the castle. Anna had finally woken up and was wandering the hallways.

"Oh, Elsa, there you are," she yawned, still rubbing sleep crust from her eyes.

Elsa cocked her head and looked at Anna, stifling her laughter. Annas hair was a mess and poofy all over the place. "Um, have you had time to brush your hair Anna?" Elsa cleared her throat to try and dispel her muffled laughing fit.

Anna shook her head. "Nah, not really, why?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head in a 'I-have-to-be-a-big-sister-now' way. "Come with me," she grabbed Annas hand and dragged her into the bathroom. "You really should put your hair into a ponytail or something before you sleep. It will keep your hair from doing this poofy number." she sat Anna on the edge of the tub as she brushed her sisters hair, trying not to rip out chunks of light reddish hair. She was cautious whenever Anna flinched. "Geez girl, do you for through this every morning?"

"Yeah pretty much." Anna laughed.

"I don't know how you can possibly put up with it. How does your hair not protest and just fall out?" Elsa finished and started braiding Annas hair into the usual twin braids Anna loved to wear.

"I have no idea," Anna giggled. "But wouldn't that be funny?" She yawned again. "Just imagine waking up one day bald only to find all your hair gathered by your brush, all the strands holding various little signs protesting being knotted and brushed, calling it torture and cruel and unusual punishment?"

Elsa paused for a moment. "Just what?"

Anna laughed. "I can imagine the face you're making right now."

Elsa sighed deeply. "You're such a weirdo." She stood, stood Anna up and moved her to the mirror. "What do you think?"

Anna stared in awe. How did you tame my frizzy hair so well?"

Elsa shrugged. "I guess your hair just likes me better."

"Queen Elsa? Are you in?"

annals expression instantly cleared of all grogginess hearing James' voice. "Ooooh, is that lover boy I hear calling you?"

"Oh hush Anna he's not my lover."

"No but he could be."

"And Kristoff could be a normal man who wasn't raised by pet rocks but he isn't."

Anna shook her head and shoved Elsa out of the bathroom. "Pet rocks. Haha. Here she is, lover boy!" Anna shouted.

"Anna!" She was shoved right in front of James. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! My sister is such a dork sometimes. Don't mind her, she just got up."

James looked from Elsa to Anna, who was still in her fuzzy pajamas. "Just got up? It's almost noon."

"I had a late night and a busy day yesterday." Anna protested, puffing her chest up.

"Plus she sleeps like a rock, that snores. A lot," Elsa glanced at Anna before walking out of the doorway.

"I DO NOT SNORE! I'm a princess and princesses don't snore."

Elsa gave an amused sigh. "Anna, I think in this monarchy we've established that nothing about us is conventional. You're a chocolate eating, snoring princess who mountain climbs. Get used to it."

"Oh hush up you blood dipped buttonhole!"

Elsa got a bewildered, blushing expression on her face before she regained her composure. "I'm sorry to hear that. It sounds like a personal problem to see the doctor about." She closed the bathroom door before Anna could retort. When she realized the reply she had given, Elsa face palmed. "Oh my, how very unbecoming of a queen to say."

James just laughed at her. "It's alright Elsa. That's how siblings are with each other."

Elsa just shook her head. "If you say so. I'm not so good at this sibling stuff."

"I'm sure, don't worry about it. Might we go somewhere for a picnic? I had the kitchen pack us a summer lunch."

Elsa could hear Anna making lovey sounds and banged on the door, hearing a light thump. _'I knew she was listening through the door.'_ "Sure, why not? It is rather lovely outside." She walked alongside him and out of the castle.

* * *

_**I cannot express how grateful I am to you guys for waiting patiently for updates on my fics. Like seriously you guys rocks! Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 7! **_

_**If any of you wanna check out my original novel, here's the link:**_

_**fictionpress (.com)/s/3204750/1/Demon-Diaries**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Boy do I have a chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter Seven

"So James, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Elsa sat down on the blanket, legs folded to the right.

"Well, I was wondering something," he replied, fumbling around with the food and dishes.

The pale queen raised a dark eyebrow, noting his strange body language. "What would that be?"

"Well, my parent want me to choose someone to marry," he began.

Elsa sighed._ 'Here we go.'_ She blinked, sipping her tea. "Do go on."

"But none of the ladies I've met in my lands are…Well let's just say they lack in the intelligence and conversational department."

"Okay? I'm sorry to hear that?"

"Oh it's quite alright. You've made it bearable." He gave her a wide grin.

_'I have a feeling I know where this is going…'_ She stared at him, trying to act clueless. "Oh? How could I have done that?"

"Come on, Elsa. You're intelligent, witty and regal. Most of the women in my kingdom are, what's the word….loose, to put it lightly."

"A shame," she closed her eyes and took another drink of her tea, setting the cup down. "If a woman is so spiteful of herself as to give herself to multiple men at one time, she has a lack of intelligence and self-respect. A pity such women exist."

"I agree whole heartedly with you, milady. Some of the women back home wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for their promiscuous ways." He sat down beside her, setting a spring salad and fruit salad down in front of them. James served Elsa first then himself.

Elsa sat quietly beside him as he went on about how his parents expected him to marry a high class woman of their home, how his brothers were always suggesting ladies they had been with-much to his disgust. Hans was still brooding over what had happened with Anna, claiming she was a brute of a princess. Elsa was amused at that. Anna did have her times of surprising strength. James asked Elsa about her plans for the throne in the future. "What do you mean?"

"Well surely your kingdom would like to see you take a suitor."

Elsa shrugged. "The topic has yet to be brought to me. I think my citizens are happy with just one ruler. And if they're happy, I'm happy. After all, they are the ones who truly run this kingdom."

James titled his head and swallowed his mouthful of salad. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come now, James. Surely you know that without the business of the citizens, the economy would collapse and thus the throne would be reduced to a fancy chair. After all, it is their trading and goods that put money into the system. you can't be so naive as to think it was the other way around. Especially when you realize that at any moment, your citizens could rebel and easily overtake the throne."

James stroked his chin, contemplating her words. "You know, you're absolutely right. I never thought of it that way before."

"Just goes to show that you can learn something new every day." Elsa picked up her spring salad and began eating it. It was a wonderful mix if leafy greens, veggies and tomatoes drizzled with a light vinaigrette dressing. "Quite a delectable dish. A wonderful choice James."

He grinned. "Thank you milady. Perhaps when we are done here, we could go for a peaceful boat ride on the fjord?"

That sounds quite enjoyable. I would enjoy such," Elsa nodded, eating her salad. They ate in peaceful silence, finishing both courses.

James called a servant to take the dishes and blanket in to be washed and helped Elsa stand up. "Shall we then?"

Elsa nodded and took his hand as they walked to the fjord. Surely it would be an enjoyable boat ride on the calm waters. They got in the boat and he pushed them out, gently using the oars to steer a ways from the shore. He must have thought it would be a good time to quiz her about the marine life, only to find out Elsa could name all the species, what they ate, where they most like to swim and what their migratory pattern was. she was pleased with herself, having surprised him yet again with her knowledge of her kingdom.

"Milady, Might I ask a personal question?"

"Well that depends. What does the question involve?"

"A rumor I had heard from my brother when he was here."

"Hm, I suppose it couldn't hurt. What would you like to know?"

"Do you really have blood magic as Hans told me?" He titled his head, eagerness for the queens answer in his eyes. Elsas hand raised, a finger pointed at him then flicked right. He exclaimed in surprise as he was lifted up and out of the boat and into the water. He sputtered to the surface and held the side of the boat. "Well, I suppose that answers that question." A pale hand covered her glossed lips as she giggled at him spitting out water. "A simple yes would have sufficed as well."

"Indeed, though I'm sure you would have asked for proof, being an intelligent man. So why not demonstrate instead of answer?" She tried to keep the boat steady as James tried to climb back in, holding out her hand. Instead of him trying to climb into the boat, he pulled Elsa into the water with him. "Eeeep!" She shrieked as she fell in, landing on him. She swam to the surface and sat out water, looking for him. "Why that little…I'm gonna get him for-Ack!" The pale queen couldn't help but flail as she was lifted out of the water and thrown elsewhere in the water. she sputtered up agains, moving strands of black and dark red hair from her eyes. Surely her make up was running now. "James, you dork! I'll get you for this!" She swam out to the shore and took off her shoes, turning them upside down to drain. He swam out and stood beside her, only to be pushed back into the water. "Just you wait, you twat." She waited for him to come back out again and ran from him, holding her soaked flats in her hands.

"Get back here! I'm gonna get you for that!"

Elsa waved her hand behind her, black nailed fingertips flicking as James tripped over himself. "You need to stop tripping over yourself first!" She laughed as she showed her relation to Anna, climbing up a tree. Elsa tucked her skirt and cape underneath her so it wouldn't hang and give away where she was. A place hand covered her mouth as she watched James stop a few feet away and scratch his head, looking around for her. She waited a few moments before she jumped down from the tree, landing on him. "Hi."

"Ugh, hello milady. Isn't a bit improper for a queen such as yourself to be jumping from trees?"

Elsa shrugged. "Possibly, but what about me is like a normal queen?" She giggled and patted his head. "Besides, this is the most fun I've had in a while. Let me climb things." She got off of him and smiled, helping him stand. "Are you alright?" She brushed damp hair from her eyes, blinking when James did the same thing.

"I'm quite alright. Feeling very much alive. You should smile more often, you look more beautiful when you do."

Elsa stared at him wide eyed, slightly blushing. "Um, th-thank you." She wasn't used to compliments and didn't know how to react. She moved from his hand on her head and straightened her hair out. "So, what else should we do?"

James cleared his throat and exhaled deeply. "Milady, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage."

Shock. Confusion. Shock. Which one was stronger? Elsa blinked, bewildered. "Marriage?"

"Yes. I've come to have strong feelings for you."

She slightly shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Surely you could find someone closer to your home?"

James shook his head. "We discussed that matter. You don't understand. I_ like_ you. There's no one 'elsa' I'd rather be with." He nudged her with a wink.

Her shocked expression changed to one that screamed 'really' as she put her hands on her hips. "Really?"

He gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Too cheesy?"

"That was so cheesy I could taste it," she replied, a slight chuckle escaping her glossed lips.

"Well how about tasting this?" He took a step toward her, tilted her chin up and kissed her.

* * *

_**How was that? Huh? Like it? The suitor joke came from tumblr use spookysailor-usagii. Check out their original post here:**_

_**spookysailor-usagii(.tumblr)(.com)/post/77124463342**_

_**Feel free to check out my original novel here:**_

_**fictionpress (.com)/s/3204750/1/Demon-Diaries**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So sorry for the wait on an update! Life has been crazy and I'm still sick a bit. The next update to be done and hopefully up by tonight is Behind Sapphire Eyes. The Storm Inside Of Me was updated first if you haven't read the newest chapter. Hope you will though, as we meet Olaf! Anyway, here's chapter 8 of A.C.E!**_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Elsa pushed him back, breaking free of his embrace and unwarranted affections. "I'm confused." She ran a pale hand through her midnight black hair and avoided his eyes. She knew she was blushing brightly.

"I would like your hand in marriage. You are everything I feel a woman should be: sophisticated, educated, regal and fun."

She gulped passed the nervous lump in her throat. "Could I have some time to think about it? This is so sudden and I never once thought of marriage or even love."

James nodded. "Take all the time that you need," he took her hand and raised it to his lips but Elsa pulled back before his lips met her skin. "Fare thee well until we meet again my fair queen." He bowed deeply and left the queen to her thoughts.

Had that really just happened? And for that matter, what had happened? Nothing made sense. So she paced, retracing the days events in her memory. They had sat down for a picnic, talked about people in the kingdom, discussed various topics such as marine life and astronomy, then she had some fun. Before she knew it, he was kissing her and suggesting a relationship. How the heck did that come about?! It baffled her. Was she that…what had Anna called it…shippable? elsa hoped she was using the word in the right context but felt she probably wasn't. It didn't matter, that was trivial compared to the situation at hand. There was only one thing Elsa could think to do: confide in Anna. Perhaps she would know what to do. Elsa quickly made her way to the castle, violet cape fluttering behind her. Her steps were hurried, the question James had asked swirling around and around in her mind. Barely acknowledging the guards as they opened the doors to the castle, Elsa hurried inside. "Anna! Anna are you here? I need to speak with you!" Elsa walked up the stairs, nearly being knocked over when the strawberry blonde klutz flew at her.

"Elsa! Where the heck have you been! I've been looking all over for you!" Anna regained her balance as Elsa straightened her posture.

"Nevermind any of that. I have something more important to talk about. Let's go into my study." Black nailed fingers wrap around Annas hand and drag the princess into the queens study. Elsa locked the door and sighed heavily, leaning against the door. "Anna, what was that word you said earlier? The was for me and James?"

Anna stared at her for a few seconds, blinking cluelessly. She tilted her head and cocked her hip to the side, looking up to the ceiling as she always did when she thought about something. "Uh, for you and lover boy…Uh…Oh! It was ship! You two are a ship all over the kingdom."

Elsa sighed, closing her eyes. "It seems he, too, ships us."

Anna raised a brow at her. "What?"

Elsa facepalmed. "He proposed to me."

Annas vivid teal eyes widened so much Elsa thought they might pop out of her sisters head. "Oh. My. TROLL! HE PROPOSED!?" Anna shrieked.

Elsa quickly stepped forward and covered her sisters mouth. "Could be any louder? I don't think someone on Mars could hear you!" She growled in a hushed whisper. "Yes, he proposed. He kissed me and proposed." Elsa could feel the vibrations of Annas disbelief behind her fingers. "Yes, he kissed me. But I don't know what to do! I mean he's a nice guy and all but I don't really know him all that well." She removed her hands from Annas face and started pacing.

"Well, do you want to marry him?"

Elsa briefly stopped pacing to give her sister a 'really' look. "If I told you you couldn't marry a man you just met, then I'm not going to be a hypocrite and do it myself."

"But you do know him."

"Not enough to marry him! If that's how people decided who to marry, I'd be officiating weddings left and right!"

"Well, technically the bishop would officiate and you would witness," Anna shrugged.

Elsa started pacing again, dismissively waving her hand. "All the same to me." Her pale arms fold on the small of her back as the queen paces. "What if this is just another ploy at the throne? I cannot simply dismiss that strong possibility."

"Now why would an older and obviously smarter prince try it if it didn't work the first time?" Anna scratched her head.

"How do you know he's smarter?"

Anna placed her hands on her hips, raising a brow. "You don't bother with idiots. And you certainly don't take the day off if they aren't an intellectual equal to you." Anna replied, Elsa staring at her. "I noticed that about you. You prefer intelligent company. thus why I'm keeping to my courses. The smarter I get, the more you'll want to be around me."

Now Elsa shook her head with a tiny hint of a smile. "Anna, don't feel like you need to be smart to be around me. You're my sister. You're the exception to that rule. Besides, smart or not, I'm stuck with you for life." Anna rolled her eyes so Elsa surprised her with a hug. "Don't roll your eyes princess bedhead."

"Okay I won't, queen drool."

"Touchè. But that aside, what am I going to do? On one hand, if it's genuine I don't want to hurt his feelings. But if it's just another attempt at my throne, then I can't risk the kingdom and a potential war. Did you know he's impromptu king while his father is away on a business trip? I can't possibly risk anything. I have no idea what to do!"

Anna tapped her chin, staring at the ceiling again. "Well, delay an answer for as long as yo unwed to. Get to know him more. Take as long as you need to. Get intel on him. Have someone spy on him when you can't be around him. Do some undercover work. See if the rock trolls know anything. Maybe they can tell you why he's here. Just don't trip your flip again. Last thing we need is another crimson flood here."

Elsa shrugged with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, my bad on that. But when fight or flight kicks in and you're outnumbered, you tend to choose flight."

"With your badass blood magic you could have just…" Anna struck a regal pose and held out her hands, pretending to yawn, "'No, you can't touch this. Why? I froze you. Sorry but no one is attacking me tonight.'"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Only to have the entire kingdom turn on me and have the guillotine at my neck? I don't think so. That would definitely have made me a villain. It's bad enough I have powers that people are afraid of. I don't need to make it worse by my own hand."

"Well just saying."

"So anyway, when can I expect the wedding for your and your pungent reindeer prince?"

Anna blushed. "Well, we're still planning. and of course Grand Pabbie is preparing a speech of some sort. No doubt it will embarrass Kristoff."

"Please tell me that no matter what, Kristoff will not do his Sven voice and prepare a toast to himself from Sven."

Anna giggled. "That was supposed to be a surprise."

"Being a pet owner I know one tends to make a voice to talk for them."

Anna nodded. "Oh yeah. Speaking of which, where is your panther?"

Elsa blinked. "Oh, I'm not sure. Midnight is probably hunting somewhere in the woods. But thanks for your help Anna. It definitely helped calm me down to talk to you about it."

"Glad to help, leaf butt."

"Leaf butt?! Wha-" Elsa looked over her shoulder, pulling at her gown. Embarrassingly, there were leaves stuck to her gown. "Oh my bat, how long has that been there? And why did no one tell me?!" Her pale hand brushed the leaves away as Anna giggled. With a shoo motion to Anna, Elsa left the room. A little espionage on James? Perhaps that could e done. But James is smart, so how could Elsa do it without him suspecting? Her black nailed fingers tap her chin as she strolled down the stairs and into the den. She wanted to believe that his proposal was genuine but she was still wary from Hans' failed attempt at her life. If this was just another scheme, Elsa couldn't jump right into it. Anna had done that and it nearly killed Anna-twice. But if it wasn't just a scheme, then maybe Elsa could let him in little by little and hope he could be patient enough with her. The situation was…unique to say the least. How would things go if Elsa did accept his proposal? Curiosity fled over her. How would they rule their kingdoms? Who would be in charge of what? Surely a marriage between her and James would give rise to complicated ruling. well, that was if Elsa accepted the proposal. If not, then that would simply be the end of it. It was all so confusing and frustrating and just plain strange. Elsa wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into a suit of armor, knocking the arm off. "Oh uh, whoops," she bit her lip as she tried to put the arm back in place. It wouldn't stay in place so Elsa just stuck it through the empty shoulder socket and hurried away. "No one saw anything." She brushed her gown off and walked into the gallery, sitting on a cushioned bench. "What to do…"

* * *

_**Thanks again for waiting! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading/faving/following! See you in chapter 9!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**It has been way too long! So sorry for the wait. I had tons of ideas for my first fic, TSIOM and then another for BSE and then life happened but I haven't forgotten about this one! Hope this chapter is worth the wait. It's short I know but I lost my train of thought with it toward the end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Elsa retreated to her office to see what paperwork she had skipped out on. She picked up the surprisingly small stack of papers and read through them. The usual livestock and oceanic reports, a few land permits and some territory disputes. Elsa quickly took care of each and set them aside, finding another note on her desk. It was handwritten and threw her off a little. She tilted her head, her red bangs falling over her maroon eyes as she read it.

"Fair Elsa,

I have to return to my home now. But fret not, for I shall return as soon as the throne is returned to my parents. Take your time to consider my proposal. Don't worry over my feelings should you find you don't favor it. There will be no harsh feelings and no bitterness. I will admit I hope you answer with a positive answer in lieu of a negative one.

Signed, James."

She laid the note down and sat in her chair. How should she answer his question? He was smart and funny, talented. But she couldn't base her answer on that alone. As she had told Anna in prior months, you couldn't marry a man you just met. Who even did that anyway? Well, Ana tried to but Elsa had looked out for her. Though Anna probably could have argued otherwise. "Although, in retrospect it is partially, well at least eighty percent my fault she felt that way back then." Elsa intertwined her fingers and laid her chin on them. She would just sleep on it. But for now, she had to see what Anna was up to. There was a commotion coming form downstairs and it was making her curious. Elsa left the office, her ballet flats making a soft padding noise as she walked down the stairs. "What's going on down here?" She got to the end of the stairs and shook her head. Anna was wrestling with Kristoff over something she couldn't see. Meanwhile hr panther, Midnight, was just watching them with an unimpressed look. Elsa tilted her head, her pale hands resting not he fabric of her midnight purple gown.

"Kristoff, lemme see! I bet it's cute!"

"No, Anna, trust me, it's not. It's super embarrassing."

"That just makes me wanna see it more!" Anna yanked back, trying to pull whatever Kristoff had from his hands. "Come on, how bad could it be?"

"You don't wanna know," He replied.

"Telling her things like that will only make her want it more, sir reindeer," Elsa approached them. "Just let her see it. She won't leave you alone until she does."

Anna blinked and looked to Elsa. "Well hello better half of Jelsa."

"Jelsa?" Kristoff and Elsa repeated together.

"That's the ship name for you and James. Jelsa."

Elsa rubbed her eyes. "And whose idea was it to mash together names? Who does that and decides it sounds good?"

"And who's this James dude anyway?"

Annas eyes widened with a huge gasp. "YOU DON'T KNOW?! I have to tell you everything!"

"No, Anna, you don't. There's nothing really to tell."

"Are you kidding me? The ever poised Queen Elsa entertaining a male guest? You were out and about with him almost all day! Of course there's so much to tell! The guy is SO into her, it's ridiculous! He trailed her like a lost puppy! You should have seen it! The whole town has been talking about them! They ship them so hard and I captain that ship!" Anna declared proudly.

Elsa shook her head. "I will still never understand the strange things you people think of and do."

Kristoff nodded. "I agree. What does a water vehicle have to do with romance?"

"It's short for relationship," Elsa sighed. "And apparently James and I are in it. Though I have yet to make an official decision on the matter. So don't go naming any ships or getting your hopes up. After all, Anna, I'm the one who told you not to marry someone you just met."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But how cool would it be if she did marry? The ever collected, no romance Elsa finally taking a lover? Just imagine it!" Anna clasped her hands together and looked to the wall dreamily. Kristoff and Elsa stared at her, exchanged glances and returned their gazes to her. What on earth was she doing? "That would be great," Anna smiled.

"What were you doing?" Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just imagining you with a dude on your arm," Anna smiled.

Kristoff shook his head, but took the opportunity to hide the object the thing Anna wanted. "Don't get your hopes up, Elsa is a stone cold fox."

"Excuse me?" Her pale hands rested on hips.

"Hate to say it, Ellie, but when it comes to love, you turn to ice."

"Ellie? Who the bats is Ellie?"

'That's his nickname for you sis." Anna shrugged. "I told him you wouldn't like it."

"And you'd be right. I don't like it. That sounds like an entirely different name. Please refrain from using it." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Then can you not cal lmd Sir Reindeer?"

"I'm the queen, I can do what I please. So no, I won't stop you calling that. Perhaps if you spent more of your time around people instead of reindeer and trolls you'd have a more normal nickname."

Anna giggled. "You know she's right, hon."

"Shoosh you adorkable ginger," Kristoff stuck out his tongue.

"So Elsa, what do you think of James in general?"

"Why is this suddenly about me? He hid what you were trying to get from him."

Anna blinked and turned to Kristoff. "Oh did he? You know I'm gonna find it and keep it."

"No you won't!"

Elsa left them to argue over the mystery thing and went into the kitchen. She could smell chocolate chip cookies and wanted some. Without any hesitation, walked into the kitchen and up to the counter. She spotted the cookies and with no hesitation took the entire platter full. She smirked as she made a successful escape. The chefs were adamant about cookie thieves, even if it was the queen. She giggled as she snuck into her office and sat the platter down on her desk. She had just bitten into one when a sound made her jump guiltily.

"Ahem!"

Elsa turned to see her sister in the doorway, arms crossed with a smug look of "caught cookie handed" on her face. A cookie was hanging out of Elsas mouth and she gave a cheesy nervous smile around it. she gestured of rAnna to join her.

"Ah, you know the price for my silence," Anna joined Elsa in eating the cookies. "So, what do with James?" Anna asked between bites.

Elsa just shrugged as she downed another two cookies. "No clue. Just gonna sit and think about it I guess. Not like there's any rush right?"

"True," Anna nodded as she ate a mouthful of chocolate chips.

A few hours later, Elsa was reading in her office when something crashing through the window made her jump with a startled gasp. What could possibly be causing such a noise? She looked up from her book and around the room. Her crimson eyes rested on a rock with ante attached to it. With a sigh, Elsa stood and retrieved the note. Her brow furrowed in agitation when she read its writing:

"Witch! God shall judge ye harshly for the sin of the demon given powers! Ye shall be burned, thy corpse hung and stoned."

she just shook her head and crumpled the note. What would the point of all the bodily torture be if her body just burned in the fire? Whoever was trying to threaten her didn't count on Elsa being logical. And obviously whoever wrote the note hadn't thought of how to hang and stone a pile of ashes. She was more bemused then anything with the shallow threat. "When will they learn?"

* * *

_**So, that was the update. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading/faving/following!**_


End file.
